Drowning
by FreakyPumpkin
Summary: One-Shot AgitoxYayoi; it's a short story about one of my favorite pairings! Yayoi never liked deep water and the sea itself but with meeting Agito she suddenly discovers the beauty of the sea! X3


Hey, everyone! ^^

It was late in the evening and just thought of writing a little one-shot, because I still think that there's not enough AgitoXYayoi in here! XD

If you might find some grammar mistake which I didn't find while rereading the text feel free to tell me so that I can correct it. And now . . .

HAVE FUN! X3

**Drowning**

Yayoi had always been scared of dangerous situations and she had been terribly horrified by deep water. She had never liked swimming in the sea like Emily.

She had also been scared to death by the Yaoo . . . everything she had ever desired was a normal life; falling in love some day and maybe being rejected, finding someone else, finishing school, attending a good college, getting a well-paid job and so on.

Just normal dreams of a teenage girl.

Her dreams and wishes didn't change a bit when she got into the world of ATs because she had always seen herself just as an outstanding person, she had never expected herself to become a part of this great adventure.

The day came that she met him for the first time. She had thought that it would be just an ordinary evening. They would watch the match and then go home, she would get something cold to eat and then go to bed. Nothing special. Her life had never been very special.

Going to school every day, doing her homework, listening to Emily talking about how cool and sweet Kazu was.

But this A-Class- Battle changed her whole little, perfect world.

At the beginning she was just terribly scared of Agito, like she had been when Emily had taken her to the aquarium for the first time . . . she had almost fainted when they did reach the sharks.

Driving away from the battleground with the injured leader of the Kintestu Bulls on the bckseat of her teachers car that evening, she had been absolutely sure that she would never meet Agito again.

She was terribly wrong.

The next day the blue-haired boy appeared in her classroom but with an abbsolute different expression on his face. She recognized that the eyepatch now covered the opposite eye than the day before.

_Split personality . . ._

After that day she started to learn more and more about those two personalities. She even started to like Akito very much, but still kept her distance from Agito when he was in control of the body. When that was the case her heart suddenly started beating pretty fast and she kinda felt like a rabbit being watched by the snake.

For the first time in her life she was so damn happy about the fact that she hadn't such an outstanding personality like Emily, even if she had envied her friend for that so many times before.

The classtrip came and Yayoi found herself terrified by the possibility that Akito might had to go back to his brother who would go on treating him like a slave. Actually she was very surprised by that kind of feeling and finally she recognized that she had gotten used to the blue-haired boys accompany in Kogorasumaru. She had gotten used to the look which made her feel like being pierced right through her body everytime her eyes met the golden shark-lile one from Agito.

Her reaction to that were still the same, her heart started racing like hell and she still felt uncomfortable by given that kind of look. But . . . but there was also another feeling which grew bigger and bigger every day . . .

_Fascination . . ._

She had read it several times in different books:

It wasn't a rare case that someone got fascinated by the thing he or she feared the most!

"Would you go shopping with me?"

Yayoi raised her gaze just to see Akitos face and that typical happy grin on his lips.

"Shopping?", she asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, I mean I finally got my money and so it wouldn't be nice to go on borrowing Ikki's stuff, right?"

"I-I guess so . . . and you want me to come with you?"

Akito didn't answer just nodded wildly with that giant smile on his face and so because Yayoi had always been bad at saying 'No' she agreed and went shopping with the smaller boy.

While watching Akito looking through different sweatshirts she started wondering why he had asked her to come with him. It wasn't the way that she knew the shops in Kyoto or that she had to pay or stuff like that.

"Ididn't want to go alone", Akito responded during the ice cream- break theytook after two hours.

"But isn't Agito always with you?"

It still felt kinda strange forming his name with her lips.

"Sure, but he doesn't like shopping at all."

An amused smile appeared on Yayois lips when the image of an pissed off Agito standing in the middle of a shopping mall suddenly got a shape in her mind.

_I wonder what it would be like to go shopping with that stubborn shark . . . _

Yayoi couldn't help but smile when she thought back to that day. It was that classtrip when she realised that she wasn't scared of Agito anymore. But she was impressed like hell that Agito could keep his dangerous aura while fighting when was forced to wear a wedding dress.

A laugh escaped her still smiling lips.

"What's so funny?"

She was suddenly ripped out of her memory when she heard Agito's voice from the right.

"Nothing special."

Turning her head sideways she could see Agito leaning against her right shoulder watching the rest of Kogorasumaru. Ikki and the others just tried to peek under the skirts of a few girls from their school. It was a hot summer day and there were only three more days till summerbreak.

Yeah, Yayoi had always been scared of dangerous situations and she had been terribly horrified by deep water. She had never liked swimming in the sea like Emily.

But with meeting Agito a hidden fascination for the things she feared the most had been awaken.

Too late she had recognised that she had become the beast's prey, that she were drowning in the deepest water of all possibilities.

She did fell in love with that crazy grin, that piercing look of the one golden eye and that yelling voice of him. She enjoyed the fact that he had finally recognised her standing right behind him since the beginning.

She still had no real idea of what it meant to be a tuner but she was sure that she'd learn more about it.

She was sure that he would go on yelling at her for every mistake during training.

She was sure that she wouldn't be treated differently from the other members of Kograsumaru.

She was absolutely sure that she was damn crazy to fall for such a guy!

"I don't care", she whispered.

She wasn't scared anymore!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

So that's it, hope some of you liked it . . . I think I'll upload more about that pairing if the right idea hits me!! ^^

Bye FreakyPumpkin

FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!!! Even if you didn't like it, but please no flaming!


End file.
